


Christmas smut

by xkuramaxhieix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkuramaxhieix/pseuds/xkuramaxhieix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Christmas Eve and Christmas Day smut for 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Christmas smut for Zoro and Sanji. I don't own or make a profit off of One Piece. This smut though, is miiiiiiiine. ;) It's also the first smut piece I wrote from beginning to end. So please be kind if you do leave a review.

The Christmas Eve party had been a success. Something Sanji was very proud of himself for. Cooking numerous dishes to feed even a monstrous appetite like Luffy’s wasn’t unusual for him, but it had been tiring because he’d gone in and out of the kitchen to refill drinks. It had been a hassle, but worth it. Especially seeing the happy expressions on everyone’s faces.

After dinner, everyone had stayed only for a short while before going home to spend the rest of Christmas Eve with their families, or significant others. Zoro and Sanji had gone to their own apartment. Sanji wanted to relax, put his feet up, enjoy his tree with a nice glass of wine. Zoro just wanted his beer.

Sanji sighed. Leaning back on the couch, he felt completely relaxed. He’d shed his dress shoes, suit jacket and tie earlier. With his shirt untucked and the first three buttons undone, he’d rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Oh yeah, he was definitely relaxed now. Sanji sat up with a groan when he heard the phone ring. Getting to his feet, he grumbled “Who the fuck calls on Christmas eve?” Stubbing his cigarette out, he walked over to answer the phone.

Picking it up, Sanji held the receiver to his ear “Hello?”

Listening, he said after a few moments “Ah! Nami-san, how can I help you?” Sanji padded back over to the couch. Instead of sitting, he walked over to his Christmas tree. Nodding his head, he said “Another dinner tomorrow night, Nami-san? Of course! No no, I don’t mind cooking again! We’ll be there! The candy canes? Oh! The moss brained idiot used them as decorations on the tree. If you have any left over, I can use them in a dessert tomorrow night. Of course my beautiful nami-swan! I’d be delighted to make you that dish again!”

Sanji listened with half an ear as he toyed with the candy cane hanging from their tree, smirking when he was rewarded with a muffled moan. Beaming, he said “Of course, mellorine! I’d love to! I look forward to seeing you and the beautiful Rob-chwan tomorrow!” Hanging up, Sanji didn’t even look as he tossed the phone back onto the couch behind him. Turning his attention to the Christmas tree, he grinned. Sanji really liked how their Christmas tree had turned out this year.

The first Christmas tree they’d bought Zoro had broken when he’d fallen onto it after a fight with Sanji. Sanji had never bothered to replace it, seeing as he didn’t have time and he didn’t trust Zoro to do it. Although, this time he had to admit he’d outdone himself this time. His Christmas tree looked fucking amazing.

In front of him a naked Zoro sat on one of their kitchen chairs, wrists bound with red ribbons with shiny green Christmas tree patterns to his ankles. Sanji had festively wrapped the broom handle in Christmas wrapping paper to keep Zoro’s legs spread wide apart. Sanji had even put a Santa hat on his Christmas tree. It was all very festive. Sanji reached out and flicked one of the beautiful ornaments hanging from his Christmas tree. He’d put a pair of gold nipple clamps on Zoro’s nipples, each clamp had a small bell dangling from it on a chain. It made a lovely sound whenever Zoro moved too much.

Sanji chuckled as Zoro gasped and moaned around the gag in his mouth, a trail of drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. Sanji leaned in to lick the corner of his lover’s mouth. He purred “Delicious. What do you think Marimo?” Sanji wasn’t all that bothered by Zoro’s muffled cursing. The gag he was using on Zoro was rather sweet. It was a piece of a candy cane after all. Sanji had opened one of their candy canes and broken a huge chunk off to use as the gag, big enough that Zoro couldn’t spit it out, and small enough that it didn’t interrupt Sanji’s line of sight.

Reaching down, Sanji gripped the other candy cane and said “Fucker, I told you not to curse.” He jerked the candy cane forward, delighting in the way Zoro’s head fell back a guttural, muffled moan escaping his lips as he exposed a long line of tanned skin that just begged for Sanji to sink his teeth in. So he did. Licking along the corded muscles in Zoro’s neck, Sanji bit down, sucking at the flesh hungrily. Pulling away, he was rather satisfied with the teeth marks and hickie he’d left behind.

Watching Zoro, he said continuing to thrust the candy cane in and out of Zoro’s body “Come on marimo, let me hear you moan.” Nibbling on Zoro’s ear lobe, Sanji continued thrusting the candy cane. With his mouth on Zoro’s sweaty skin, he could feel Zoro’s body trembling with pleasure  as he rocked into the thrusting candy cane. Even though he’d opened the one candy cane, the one he had thrusting in and out of Zoro was still wrapped in the plastic.

Sanji stopped thrusting the candy cane, savoring Zoro’s muffled whimper. Sanji said as he pulled away “Hold on you impatient marimo. I want to unwrap my present.” Sanji kissed and sucked his way down Zoro’s body, feeling Zoro’s body tremble and shake as he moved until finally he came to a stop in front of his Christmas present.

Sanji had wrapped the base of Zoro’s erection with a red ribbon and tied off with a bow. At the head of Zoro’s erection, Sanji had taped a small green bow to the head of Zoro’s erection. The bow was tilted and slipping off as pre-cum made the tape slick enough to come off. Chuckling, Sanji removed the green little bow. Lapping at the head of his lover’s erection, Sanji said in mock disappointment “Doesn’t taste like peppermint.”

He looked up at his panting lover and thrust the candy cane in and out several times, listening to Zoro’s husky voice cry out in pleasure. Satisfied, he pulled the candy cane out and dropped it on the floor under Zoro’s chair. Getting to his feet, he undid his pants, exposing his erection. Pouring some of the special Christmas lube he’d bought into his hand, he stroked the peppermint smelling lube onto his erect cock. Discarding the bottle on the floor, Sanji gripped his erection with his right hand and Zoro’s hip with the other as he slowly guided his erection to Zoro’s entrance. Pushing in slowly, Sanji grunted in pleasure, and listened to Zoro’s hitched breath as he thrashed on Sanji’s cock.

When Sanji was all the way inside, hips meeting Zoro’s body, he used his free hand to pry the candy cane from Zoro’s mouth. Grinning at his lover, he asked “Want me to move?”

Sanji bit back a smirk when Zoro growled “Fucker! Hurry up and move dammit! I’m fine after all those games you played earlier.” Sanji could hear the impatience in his boyfriend’s voice. It was so fucking sexy.   
  


Sanji said, starting to shallowly thrust his hips “Tell you what Zoro. I’ll move my hips harder and faster” a mischievous grin curled his lips as he said “If you sing ‘we wish you a merry Christmas. Deal?” Zoro’s glowering didn’t bother Sanji one bit. He’d had years to get used to it after all. Plus, the effect was kinda lost because Zoro’s face was flushed and sweaty.

Thrusting sharply, Sanji said after Zoro’s erotic moan “Well? I can do these shallow thrusts until I cum marimo, but what about you? That pretty ribbon around your dick won’t go away….” Zoro’s glare intensified, and he opened his mouth as if to curse Sanji more, but Sanji cut that off before Zoro could curse by pulling out and thrusting in “Aah!” Zoro cried out, bucking his hips, seeking more of that.

Tsking, Sanji said in an annoying sing song “Nuh uh uh, if you want me to move mosshead, you know what you gotta do.” Sanji snickered at Zoro’s murderous expression, but in the end he was rewarded for his efforts because soon enough, Zoro’s lips parted, voice husky with sex and need.

“W-We w-wish you a- Aaah! Meeeaaaaaaaaaahrrrrrrryynn! Christ!” True to his word, as soon as Zoro had started to sing, Sanji had started to thrust in and out of Zoro at decent pace. However, when Zoro stopped singing, Sanji stopped thrusting, a grin on his lips as Zoro whined, disappointed when Sanji stopped thrusting.

“We wissssssh!! Aaaah! Y-You Nn! a merry Nngh! Christmas!

Aah! W-Weeeeeeee guh! W-Aah! Wish you a merry- Sanji! Christmas!

We wish aah! Harder! Please! You a merry- fuck! Christmas aaaaaaaaahn! And a haaaaa-!”

Sanji decided to take pity on the moss ball, the moss ball looked like he couldn’t hold it in much longer anyways. He was already coming undone which Sanji found erotic, especially with the way Zoro’s hips arched into each thrust. Sanji grinned as Zoro, in a rare show of unbridled pleasure grunted “Sa-Sanji! I-I fuck! Ne-need to-to cum soon, d-dammit! Aaaaah!” Zoro’s whole body shook in pleasure as Sanji continued thrusting.

Sanji grunted, “Not yet, Zoro. I’m not close yet. Just hold on a bit longer, fucker.” If Zoro responded, Sanji couldn’t hear him. He picked up his pace, using both hands to grip Zoro’s hips and hold the male still as Sanji started to really thrust into Zoro, knowing the male liked and even enjoyed the delicious pain that came with his painful thrusts. Sanji knew Zoro was close, he was almost there too, and he wanted to cum soon too.

As the sounds of flesh slapping against echoed in the room, Sanji felt his orgasm approaching. Reaching down, he said “Gonna cum soon, Zoro.” Pulling the ribbon on Zoro’s erection free, Sanji wrapped a hand around Zoro’s erection and started to pump the male’s erection. It wasn’t long before he was rewarded by Zoro’s cum spilling over his hand and splattering on Zoro’s own chest. Satisfied, Sanji thrust several more times before he came with a grunt, filling Zoro with his own cum.

Panting, he leaned in to passionately kiss Zoro. Slowly breaking the kiss, he pressed his lips to Zoro’s ear and softly murmured “Merry Christmas.”

 


	2. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece and the characters. Nor do I make a profit from this.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas!

The phone ringing was definitely an unwelcome distraction.

At first, Zoro thought he'd ignore it, maybe it'd stop ringing, but the phone continued to ring, even after it had gone to the answering machine once. Who called, Zoro couldn't say, they hadn't left a message so Zoro hadn't bothered to pay attention. He was too busy paying attention to the prissy cook.

Seeing as the cook had thoroughly played with him yesterday, Zoro decided that it was only fair he pay the cook back. So, he couldn’t answer the phone because of this reason.

Zoro had used the same restraints Sanji used on him yesterday. The difference was how he’d tied his lover and the fact that they were in the bedroom instead of the living room. Zoro had tied Sanji’s hands behind his back. Bracing Sanji’s hands and upper back on the bed, he’d helped prop Sanji’s hips up with their pillows. Spreading Sanji’s legs, he’d tied Sanji’s ankles to the same mop handle Sanji had used on him yesterday and had braced the bar behind Sanji’s head. This put Sanji in a position that left every intimate part of Sanji’s body exposed to his eyesf

But, unlike yesterday, Zoro hadn’t bothered to gag Sanji. He liked that foul mouth spitting curses at him, it never failed to turn him on. Zoro watched Sanji’s trembling frame, the sweat dripping down his body, and Zoro asked “Had enough yet, cook?”

Sanji snarled, straining to see Zoro “Go to hell, you asshole! I’m gonna kick your- Aah!” Sanji yelped as he felt the riding crop connect with his butt, leaving yet another red welt across his buttocks.

Zoro snickered and said as he reached out to rub the reddened skin “Your foul mouth says you hate it shit cook, but you’re so fucking hard, your dick looks like it might explode the minute I untied the ribbon around it.” Zoro brought down the riding crop again, leaving yet another red welt across.

Sanji cried out in shock. Thrashing under Zoro, he snarled “Untie me and fuck me already dammit!” He was going to die. Sanji’s cock felt so sensitive even Zoro’s breath against the sensitive organ had Sanji thrashing and moaning in pleasure. He couldn’t take much more of this. Sanji felt like he was losing his mind. Being left in such a vulnerable position had turned Sanji on initially, but the spanking, now that, that was driving him insane with need. Yet, he found no relief as the prick he called a boyfriend above him refused to give him anything. God, Sanji didn’t know how much more he could take!

Zoro chuckled, clearly enjoying tormenting his boyfriend. He said, his own voice thick with arousal at the sight of his helpless boyfriend “Not a chance, if I untie you, I won’t be repaying you for yesterday, cook.” Zoro reached for the lube, at the very least ready to finally reward his impatient lover when the phone rang. Again. Pissed, Zoro got off the bed. Smirking he told his lover “Wait right here asshole, not that you can go anywhere.” Snickering, Zoro left the room, ignoring his cursing and struggling lover. Sanji couldn’t struggle all he wanted, but the current position he was in meant that he wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon.

As Zoro walked past the living room, he noticed the candy cane on the floor from yesterday. Picking it up to inspect it, he grinned as an idea came to him. But first, the phone. Answering, he grunted. Oh, it was just Nami. Smirking into the phone, he said “The shit cook’s a little...tied up, witch.” Zoro sighed and walked back towards the bedroom as he mused “I’ll tell him you want to talk to him. Hold on a sec.” Zoro muted the phone, making sure Nami wouldn’t be able to hear them.

Smirking down at Sanji, he said “I think you had me singing ‘We wish you a merry Christmas’ yesterday?” Chuckling darkly, he said “Try not to moan into the phone, cook.” Ignoring Sanji angry thrashing and muffled cursing, he said into the phone after unmuting it “Here he is witch.” Tucking the phone against Sanji’s ear, Zoro didn’t pay much attention to what Sanji said because he was busy preparing for his next activity.

Sanji, unaware of what Zoro was planning was pissed. How was he supposed to answer the phone like this? Sanji wriggled his hips, his straining erection desperately seeking relief. Still, he wasn’t able to stop Zoro from tucking the phone against his ear. Sanji said, “N-Nami-swannn!”

Zoro smirked, just as Sanji spoke, Zoro thrust the candy cane into his lover, using the same exact candy cane in the same exact manner as Sanji had done yesterday. The only difference was that Zoro wasn’t making Sanji sing. Rather, he was making Sanji talk though, and involving Sanji’s precious ‘Nami-swan’ so Zoro couldn’t say that was worse or better. As Sanji talked, Zoro thrust the candy cane in and out of Sanji.

“I-I’m teeeerribly hnn! Sorry nami-swan!” Sanji grit his teeth, trying to not givet he bastard the satisfaction of a full on moan into the phone. If he did that, he could never show his face to Nami again. Still, Sanji was pissed that Zoro was using Nami like this. Bastard.

Sanji returned his attention back to the phone “Aah! You can tell the idiot to- nnnn! Wait! H-His meat w-wo-won’t be going anywhere!” Sanji found that the more he talked, the harder and faster Zoro would thrust the candy cane in. Dammit, the bastard was going to turn him into a damn mess by the end of this conversation.

Sanji blinked and said “P-P-Pick up sooome m-more s-steak? A-A-Ah! Anything for you n-nami-swaaan!” Sanji choked as Zoro thrust it at a particularly pleasurable angle. Bucking his hips into the thrusting candy cane, he bit back a needy whimper, barely managing to glare at his smirking lover. Although the glare was probably insignificant because of Sanji’s flushed face. Hell, he’d kick the bastard’s ass later. Sanji made a noise of agreement.

Zoro was bored. The witch was taking too long, and so was his pervy cook. Disregarding both sides of the phone call, Zoro started to pump the candy cane in and out of his lover at a faster face, finding his efforts rewarded by Sanji moaning wantonly and rocking into the candy cane.

“B-Bastard! Aaah! N-Nami’s o-on the phooone! Fuck! Zoro, I-I’m dying here dammit! Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeee!” Sanji was pissed. How much longer was that damn marimo gonna be teasing him?

Zoro smirked. Sighing he said “So impatient cook.” Not even removing the candy cane, he helped move Sanji onto his stomach, face buried in the mattress and on his knees. Zoro slowly pulled the candy cane out of Sanji’s greedy hole. Tossing the candy cane away, he lubed himself up and slowly pressed his erection into Sanji. Moaning once he was buried to the hilt inside Sanji, Zoro used one hand to grip Sanji’s hip for balance. his other hand slid up the small of Sanji’s back until he could bury his fingers in Sanji’s hair. Gripping Sanji’s hair tight, Zoro yanked Sanji’s head back. Starting to slowly thrust, Zoro encouraged his lover, saying “Let me hear you Sanji.”

Chuckling Zoro said as he started to thrust faster “Better yet, let that witch here you moaning on my cock. Bet she’d love to know what you sound like getting fucked by me.” Zoro wasn’t even all that concerned when Sanji’s response was unmuted sounds of pleasure. By this point, Sanji was coming completely undone, just how Zoro liked Sanji. Sanji wouldn’t be coherent until at least half an hour after orgasm.

Zoro had done something similar to this to his lover numerous times before. Zoro had learned by now just when was the optimal time to actually let Sanji cum. Sanji wasn’t there yet, so Zoro could keep tormenting Sanji until he reached that point. Eventually Zoro released Sanji’s hip, but still held on to his grip in Sanji’s hair. Chuckling, he said “That’s it Sanji, moan for me.” Zoro start to thrust harder, using his grip in Sanji’s hair to hold the male in place.

Sanji cried out in pleasure “Aah! Zoro! Zoro! Fuuuuck! Aaaaaaaahn! Nn! Fuck! Fuck meee!” Sanji was incoherent with his babbling. Zoro could tell that even Sanji had no idea what he was saying. Soon enough, not yet, but soon enough. Sanji was getting there. Zoro could practically hear it in Sanji’s words.

Eventually, Sanji’s words tapered off into wordless noises and soon enough, Sanji was just moaning and keening garbled noises of pleasure. Sanji wasn’t even thinking anymore, he was just one giant ball of sex and need. Zoro knew that his lover was there when Sanji’s cries became louder and more drawn out. Reaching down with one hand, he untied the ribbon restraining Sanji from cumming.   
  


Wrapping a hand around Sanji’s cock, he said as he pumped Sanji’s erection “Cum already cook.” Continuing to pump Sanji’s cock as the male came, it wasn’t long before Zoro gripped Sanji’s hip in a bruising grip as he orgasmed inside Sanji, continuing to pump his hips as he came inside Sanji. Pulling out, he wiped his cum covered hand on the mattress next to Sanji’s trembling body.

Untying Sanji’s hands, he let the ribbon fall wherever as he then untied Sanji’s ankles. Tossing the mop to the floor, he watched Sanji collapse on his stomach on the mattress. Hanging up the phone that was nothing but a dial tone, he tossed it off the bed. He’d deal with that later too. Crawling further up onto the bed, Zoro dragged Sanji with him. Pulling Sanji in close, Zoro ran a hand through Sanji’s hair and yawned. Letting Sanji recover in that half-conscious state of bliss, Zoro muttered sleepily as he dozed off “Good thing we did the grocery shopping for the Christmas party tonight, earlier today.”

Zoro was out like a light, his sleeping lover resting snugly in his arms. Somewhere in the living room, Christmas tunes blared from a radio turned down low. 


End file.
